Attribute Spirit
The "Attribute Spirits" are a group of monsters with "Spirit" 「精霊」 in their name without being Spirit monsters. They are one of each of the four elemental Attributes: EARTH, FIRE, WATER, and WIND. Being Special Summon-only monsters, their conditions for being Special Summoned are that you must remove one of your monsters in your Graveyard with the same Attribute as it from play. There are monsters with similar effects and conditions, however, these do not include "Spirit" in their name, and some require you to remove two monsters in your Graveyard with a corresponding Attribute from play. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, this cards were part of Lyman Banner/Amnael's Alchemy deck, used as cost for Elemental Absorber. The Atribute Spirits (and Slipheed instead of Garuda) are related to this science, as they resemble the representation of the elements in the alchemical symbology: The Rock Spirit resembles a drawf, representant of the earth; Spirit of Flames resembles a salamander, representation of the fire; Slipheed resembles a sylphid, representation of the air; and Aqua Spirit resembles a nymph, representation of the water. Their Japanese names share a naming pattern (Element "Spirit", Name) as follows: *The Rock Spirit = Rock Spirit, Titan (岩の精霊 タイタン) *Spirit of Flames = Flame Spirit, Ifrit (炎の精霊 イフリート) *Garuda the Wind Spirit = Wind Spirit, Garuda (風の精霊 ガルーダ) *Aqua Spirit = Water Spirit, Aquaria (水の精霊 アクエリア) Effects and ATK and DEF values The Rock Spirit and Spirit of Flames have the same ATK and DEF and they have similar effects: * The Rock Spirit's ATK increases by 300 during its opponent's Battle Phase. * Spirit of Flames' ATK increases by 300 during its controller's Battle Phase. Garuda the Wind Spirit and Aqua Spirit have the same ATK and DEF and have similar effects too: * Garuda the Wind Spirit can change the Battle Position of 1 Face-up opponent's monster during their End Phase. * Aqua Spirit can change the Battle Position of 1 Face-up opponent's monster during their Standby Phase. Monsters with opposite Attributes have effect with opposite purpose too: * The Rock Spirit's effect has a defensive purpose and Garuda the Wind Spirit's effect has an offensive purpose. * Aqua Spirit's effect has a defensive purpose and Spirit of Flames' effect has an offensive purpose. Usefulness These monsters are useful because they can be easily Special Summoned from your hand. You can use them as Tribute Fodder for a Tribute Summon of Level 5 Monsters or more such as Monarchs. With these Monsters it's easier to activate the effects of Gilford the Lightning, Moisture Creature and Beast King Barbaros tributing 3 Monsters. Tribute Summoning is not the only way to get strong monsters. Since these Monsters are Special Summoned you can Normal Summon any Tuner Monster to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster and get a strong monster in a single turn. They have different Attributes, so you can use them in an Element Deck or a Charmers Deck. These monsters make the activation of Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan easier. Category:Archetype